


Clowns to the Left, Jokers to the Right

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [14]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: First Dates, Genderqueer Character, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Izumi questions why they’re in the middle, and Mizutani and Hamada are craftier than one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clowns to the Left, Jokers to the Right

**Author's Note:**

> For zeekubeast, a continuation to "The Anatomy of a Crowd."

If asked, Izumi would say Mizutani should’ve sat between them and Hamada.  It is, after all, the first time the three of them are going to the movies together and Mizutani  _is_  the one who brought Hamada into their relationship.  He should, therefore, get the benefit of sitting next to his new boyfriend while Izumi gets the benefit of eating all the popcorn. 

Much to Izumi’s bemusement, this is not what happens and they end up seated between Mizutani and Hamada, both of whom seem to be spending an awful lot of time looking around Izumi and at each other, a situation which could have been avoided if they’d just  _sat together,_ as logic dictated they should.

 _‘At least I still got the popcorn,’_  Izumi thinks, which turns out to be some sort of awful jinx because just then the brat sitting behind them kicks their chair, the dreaded end result of which is that the popcorn ends up on the floor. 

“Of course,” Izumi mutters, bending forward to take care of at least  _some_ of the mess at their feet.  Just as they move they hear a muttered, “Ah—“ and “Oh,” from either side of them and when they look back, they see Hamada and Mizutani’s hands bumping together, then hastily twining as though if they think about it too long, one of them will chicken out (which, Izumi thinks, is actually pretty likely).

“Uh, do you two want to sit together?” Izumi asks, trying very hard not to have ugly feelings about how very  _incidental_  they’re beginning to feel.  “The movie hasn’t started yet, I can move.”

“Nope! This is fine,” Mizutani replies, and looks over to Hamada, who gives an agreeing nod.

“You sure?  This is your first date together.”

“It’s  _our_  first date together,” Mizutani insists. “All three of us.”

Hamada’s free hand comes to rest of Izumi’s shoulder, and it’s then that they realize they still haven’t sat back up yet.  Under the guidance of Hamada’s hand, they do. 

“All three of us,” Hamada repeats, his voice a quiet buzz in Izumi’s ear.  “Isn’t that what you meant, when you said you were ‘part of the package’?  That it’s all three of us together?”

Izumi’s stomach flips.  It’s what they’d said—what they’d  _hoped_  for—but not what they’d expected. And for Mizutani’s sake, Izumi wouldn’t mind but like this, with them literally holding hands behind Izumi’s back, how could they not mind a little bit?

“You think we haven’t noticed?” Mizutani whispers in his other ear, and behind them Izumi can feel Mizutani and Hamada letting go of each other, their arms coming to rest around Izumi’s shoulders, a hold that’s both uncomfortable and too comforting to bear.  “We might be idiots, but you have some dumb thoughts too, Izumi.”

“The two of us aren’t just Mizutani’s,” Hamada clarifies.  “You’re  _both_  of ours, and we’re  _both_  yours.”

“Right!” Mizutani says brightly, “So today you’re in the middle.”

The lights dim then, and Izumi is grateful because their face is on  _fire_.  “God you two are embarrassing,” they mutter, crossing their arms and squirming back into the seat (and consequently, the other two’s arms). 

“But you love us,” Mizutani replies, kissing Izumi’s cheek. 

“Suuuper love us,” Hamada agrees, and does the same.

“So,  _so_  embarrassing.”


End file.
